


Cotton

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, Coitus Interruptus, Implied Sexual Content, I’m sorry I have no idea how to tag this, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Prompto is super happy for his friends. Really, he is. It would just be great if they would keep it down a little.





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn’t actually very sexy, and I’m sorry, but the idea wouldn’t go away.

The first time Prompto met Ignis, he thought the guy had a huge stick up his ass. He told Noctis as much, wondering how the prince even put up with him. In response, Noctis had nearly bitten his head off, practically snarling about how Ignis was really a nice guy when you got to know him.

That was the first time Prompto had a “lightbulb moment”, so to speak.

Several moments like that followed, until Noctis outright complained that Ignis had “abandoned” him during his heat. That was when Prompto knew for sure, that Noctis had already claimed the advisor as his alpha. He just forgot to tell Ignis that, apparently. Prompto can tell, though, by watching them together, that the feelings are returned. (Because seriously, who goes to all that trouble to recreate a pastry for a _friend_?)

Which is why he’s totally happy for them, now that they’ve gotten their shit together and _actually_ mated. Totally.

Okay, so maybe he’s a little jealous. It sucks having friends who are disgustingly in love when you’re perpetually single. (Because Noct turned out to be no help with Cindy)

They aren’t exactly subtle, either. Noctis will just straight up plant himself in Ignis’s lap. Then they’ll just sit there, eating off the same plate, while Ignis rubs his back or shoulders and Noctis purrs in contentment. It’s gross, and Prompto doesn’t need to see that when he’s trying to eat. He says as much, but that only seems to encourage Noctis, the smug bastard.

So, yeah. If they could stop flaunting their love life, that would be great. Better yet, it would be great if they would stop flaunting their _sex_ _life_.

It was one thing the first time, when Noctis asked him to “distract” Gladio, which of course the big guy totally saw through. (“They’re having sex right now, aren’t they?”) That was back when Gladio decided that his duties including shielding Noct’s ass or some shit, and it had been weeks since the newly mated couple had any alone time together.

Prompto’s beta ass doesn’t understand all this alpha and omega stuff, but even he knows that’s a bad idea. So, he totally forgave them for that, even if there’s now a questionable stain on one of their chairs that he totally refuses to sit on.

It’s everything afterwards that he’s having trouble with.

Like the time he pulled Ignis’s boxers out the Armiger by accident. And they have to be Ignis’s, because who else would wear coeurl-print boxers? Heaven knows they aren’t _Noctis’s_.

Which brings him to his next point. Noctis has gotten pretty brazen since mating with Ignis. He no longer seems to care who sees him waltzing around in his underwear. Which means that over the past couple of months, Prompto has gotten way more familiar with Noctis’s panties than he ever wanted to. Why did he pack so many different pairs, anyway? Was he planning on getting laid? (And okay, he was always supposed to end up mated on this trip, but that’s beside the point.)

Nearly every night, Noctis strips down to just his underwear and one of Ignis’s shirts. He claims it’s because of the heat, but everyone knows it has more to do with the way Ignis squirms afterwards, desperately trying to fall asleep, despite the tent in his sheets (which Prompto refuses to think about).

Another time, he walked into the tent after a bath to be greeted with the sight of Ignis’s head buried between Noctis’s thighs. A leg was thrown over one of his shoulders, and there was a pair of pink ( _pink_!) panties dangling from Noctis’s ankle. Ignis must have heard him come in, because he jerked his head up and turned to look at him. There was a clear fluid running down his chin that Prompto _definitely_ _wasn’t_ _going_ _to_ _think_ _about_.

“Oh, hey, Prom.” Noctis said, all casual, and wiggled his toes in some weird kind of wave.

Prompto’s been trying to forget that ever since.

 _Another_ time, they were driving in the Regalia when Prompto’s phone dinged with a message from Noct. At first, he thought it was just another video of Emperor Aldercapt “singing” a stupid meme song, but that turned out to be _very_ wrong. When he opened the message, he was immediately confronted with a picture of Noctis’s dick. It had to be him, judging by the pair of lacy panties lower on his hips. The image was accompanied by the caption “something to get you through the day ;)” and for a second, all Prompto could do was stare at that winky face in horror.

“Oh my gods!” He screamed, causing Ignis to slam on the brakes.

“Shit, wrong number!”

“What the hell are you sending poor Prompto?” Gladio roared.

As Noctis started to make excuses, Prompto was dimly aware of Ignis slipping his phone out of hands.

“I’m going to need you to send this to me.” Ignis said, the only calm person in the situation.

But none of that will ever compare to the Hotel Room Incident™️. The first time Noctis and Ignis got a separate hotel room, Prompto didn’t think much of it, not even when he realized their rooms were right next to each other. And everything was fine. For a while. Then, just as he was getting all snug in his bed, he heard a weird creaking noise. Then the sound of something banging against the wall _right_ _next_ _to_ _him_ and-

Oh.

 _Oh,_ _gods,_   _no_.

“Oh, gods, yes!” Noctis cried.

Prompto put a pillow over his head, and rolled over to find that Gladio had done the same. Judging by the look of absolute horror on the shield’s face, it didn’t work for him any more than it did for Prompto. He could still hear every sigh, every moan, every bit of praise Noctis lavished on Ignis’s dick. (And really, it can’t be _that_ big, right? Wait, no, definitely not thinking about that.)

The next morning Gladio went into town and bought a pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

So, _yeah_. Prompto’s super happy for them, of course. But if they could tone it down just a bit, that would be fan-tucking-fastic.


End file.
